New hunter in town- A supernatural fanfiction
by idontdoskirts
Summary: Summary: Dean, Sam and Castiel begin to work on a case in Sioux Falls, when they meet an unexpected strong-willed female hunter, Maxine. The four get caught up in nothing but blood, demonic sons of a bitches and a hell lot of supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Dean

'Dammit Sam!' I hit my palm against the steering wheel whilst tossing the plastic bag of groceries into the backseat of the Impala.

Sam sniggered 'Dean-'

'No! Don't!' I say gruffly as I start up the engine of baby, pull out of the Gas & Save and back onto the highway.

I breathed out sharply in frustration, looking out at the miles of golden crisp grass sitting along the road.

I could feel Sam's eyes on me for a while before he cleared his throat and said 'Okay, about this job that Bobby sent us for. It's down in Sioux Falls and there is three vic- victims- and- _DEAN_.' Sam tried to stutter out the last words as I turned up the volume of the radio.

Rather ironically, lyrics began to pour out:

'_She's my cherry pie_

_Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise_

_Tastes so good make a grown man cry_

_Sweet, cherry pie_

_Oh yeah!_

_She's my cherry pie..._'

I began to mime with the lyrics until Sam slammed off the radio.

'Hey I was listening to that'

'Dean. If this is about the pie then-'

'Damn straight it's about the pie Sammy! You always forget the pie!' I began to shout.

'I-I didn't forget the pie, they didn't have any pie. I can't just make pie appear from thin air!' Sam shouted back, eyebrows drawn together and lips curled downwards.

I stared at Sam for a while before I replied.

'Yeah, well find some hoodoo that can do that. Then get back to me' I grunt as I squint at the sign thats a few yards away.

We drive in silence for what seemed like a few moments when suddenly, a harsh voice sounds right near my ear.

'Hello Dean.'

'_SON OF A_-' I shout as I flatten the break pedal and whip around to see blazing blue eyes, a small grin and dirty trench coat greeting me.

'_DAMMIT CASS. YOU GOTTA QUIT THAT._'

He smirks back at me as he quietly settles into the leathery back of my baby.

I look sideways at Sam who is quietly laughing while looking out the window, wind slightly moving his long hair across his face.

I frown as I get baby going again.

'Come on!' I murmur hoarsely under my breath as we ride to Sioux Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sam

'So, we got three victims whose deaths don't really seem linked at all' I say as I move my scrambled eggs around with my fork.

'Besides the fact that their eyes were fried and it seemed like they'd drowned' Dean muffled as he took another messy bite of his burger.

I frowned at him for a while until he looked up, wiped his face and gave a goofy grin, his mouth stuffed with god-knows-what.

I shook my head as I retreated back to my laptop. Cass was looking out the window, his eyes lost in a different dimension, a distance that seemed unbridgeable even though he was right next to me.

'Cass. Cass?' I say as I tap him on the shoulder.

Cass blinks and turns to me with his usual blank expression.

'You're sure these weren't angels who caused this? Especially with the burnt eyes?'

'I've searched and critically analysed many angels, and none of them have been near South Dakota, nor have they caused any detriment to any humans. Recently.' He added in a gravely voice.

'Well then if there's no action on angel radio. Whose doing it?' Dean asked.

'A demon maybe?' I suggested weakly.

'Shh.' Castiel held his large hand up as he stared outside the window, very focussed on the movements of the shadows.

'What. What is it-' Dean begins to slowly move towards Cass to try see what he's looking at, only to have Cass' hand shoved straight in his face.

I frowned at Cass, looked for anything abnormal outside, but all I could see was dirt trails and a junkyard of dusty, old cars. I became more aware of the clattering of plates, the clinking of cutlery and indistinct mutters of conversation echoing around the room.

'Move' Cass turned to me and glared at me with an alarmed look in his eyes.

Before I could comprehend what he'd said to me, Cass pushed me aside, leapt out of the booth and hurdled towards the door. Dean quickly wiggled out of the booth to follow Cass as I slammed some money on the table before striding over to the door, and out into the blasting heat of Sioux Falls.

'Cass! What's wrong?!' Dean shouted as Cass sprinted near the alley side of the cafe.

'Demon.' Cass replied as a two men came into view. One was being held up by his throat, gasping for breath, trying to grip his murderer's face as the other man snapped his head around to face us. The horrid midnight black eyes glistened in the sunlight for a second, then a flash of sharp, jagged teeth greeted us.

'Ah the Three Musketeers!' He sang.

Dean and I fumbled for our guns, managed to grip them and pointed them directly at the demon.

'Let him go.' I said

'Oh this little fellow?' The demon teased as he looked up at the squirming man being hung to his death in his hands. 'Well. If you say so. Playtimes over' The demon grinned as a gut wrenching snap echoed and the man stopped squirming, slumped against the wall and slid to the ground with a soft 'thump'.

I squinted slightly at the sight, before Dean said 'You son of a bitch' and pulled the trigger, the bullet sliced through the air, but the demon shot up his arm, hand outstretched, and the bullet screeched to a halt and dropped to the ground. We all stared in disbelief.

'Daddy Demons learnt a trick or two' He laughed as he flung Dean and I back. We crashed to the ground as Cass' moved forward and threw his hand forward, only to have the demon latch onto it and bend his arm back until a few snapping sounds were heard, and with a grunt, Castiel went soaring through the air and into a pile of dusty, beaten up pick up trucks. I felt a bead of sweat cutting down my forehead as I held up my shaking gun to shoot the demon. The demon paced over and kicked the gun out of my hand and squeezed me by the throat.

'It'll be nice to add a moose to my collection' He said as his lips curled into a disturbingly glorious smile. And as his hand strangled the life out of me, and my ears began to ring, and my eyes began to blur. A scream of agony roared from the demon, followed by a flash of light and a thump of dead meat on the ground.

I struggled to lift my head when I saw a blue eyed, red haired woman, no older than 20, grinning as she licked the blood trickling down her knife.

'Hello boys' she said as I was sucked into a dark void of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Maxine

'God you're heavy' I grunted as I dragged the demonic son of a bitch around to the back of the cafe, and heaved the body into a dumpster. As I wiped some sweat off my forehead, I look down at the two Winchester brothers slouching against the wall, unconscious, lil' sleeping beauties. Well, not really little. One of them was exceptionally tall, had hair almost as long as mine and had a cut across his forehead, the other one was shorter, had spiky hair and a golden amulet around his neck. My eyes lurked over their faces for a while. They sure were handsome, but I really could not spot a hint of genetic relevance between them, besides the fact they had about seven layers of clothing on.

After studying them for a moment too long, I remembered that a third hunter had been thrown into a clusterfuck of pick up trucks. I looked over to see someone digging their way out of the clump of broken cars. The hunter emerged, dusty and miserable. He looked up at me and frowned, his blue eyes cutting holes into mine. I looked him up and down. He was dressed in a really dirty brown trench coat, covered in what looked like blood stains. He also had a large silver blade tucked into his belt. He sure liked to accessorise. I looked back at his dusty face and felt a small smile curl in the corner of my mouth

'Hey handsome, you alright?' I said, and watched as he stomped towards me, pulling his blade out, eyebrows still drawn together. I stumbled back a bit, alarmed, and right in front of my eyes, he disappeared.

I spun around rapidly, but nothing was here except the Winchesters, the dumpster and the wind. I blinked a few times just to be sure.

'What the f-'

I was suddenly slammed into the cafe, my head crushed into the crusty, decaying wall. The hunter then held his blade right against my neck, whilst pushing me up the wall. I kicked as hard as I could, right in the balls, but he seemed unfazed by it.

'Who are you.' He shouted, his gravely voice ringing in my ears. Everything was spinning, and all I could see was this man's blazing blue eyes piercing into my skull. I struggled to breathe, his blade cutting the tissue of my skin.

'N-No d-d-mon' I gasped out hoarsely, trying to release his grip around my neck.

My vision was blurring rapidly as the blade sliced into each sheet of tissue of my skin.

'Shit, this is how I'm gonna die?' I thought.

Just as I sucked in one last gasp of air, I heard a small, deep voice.

'Cas?! Cas! NO!'

I felt his grip loosen instantly, and I fell to the ground with a soft 'thump'. I coughed and wheezed as I rubbed my throat, trying to get ahold of my bearings. I felt a hand gripped on my shoulder, which I hit back, scrambling against the wall. The long haired Winchester backed off, his hands held up. The other Winchester was holding up the trench coat psychopath, talking to him, his tone forceful.

'It's alright. It's alright. We're not going to hurt you' The long-haired Winchester said.

'Like hell you are, Fabio! What the HELL was that?!' I put my hands against the wall, pressing myself up, and bracing myself, hand hovering over my dagger.

'Sorry, he's.. cautious. I'm Sam, this is Dean and Castiel' Sam said, offering a hand to help me up.

I stared at his hand until it dropped to his side. My eyes flickered up to their faces. None of them seemed of any threat, although I still don't trust fricken bible-basher, 'Castiel'.

'Max' I muttered, straightening up.

'Okay, Max, uh.. Before, did you..kill that.. uh'

'Demon?' I finished.

Sam nodded his head slightly.

'Yeah I did, I had my orders, I killed it. It's in the dumpster if you want it as a souvenir' I said, as I began to walk away.

'Wait wait wait' Dean said, holding his hand out to stop me. 'What orders?'

I glared at him momentarily, watching his green eyes flash, before replying 'Bobby Singer told me to keep an eye on you boys.'

'Bobby Singers dead.' Castiel grumbled.

'Well thanks Captain Obvious, I know he's dead. It was in his will for me to watch the Winchesters, make sure you didn't..' I paused hesitantly 'get up to anything.'

Dean looked over to Sam, saying 'Why the hell would Bobby send a girl to watch us?'

'Hey, I can hear you y'know, you sexist dick.'

Dean looked rather offended.

'I saved your cherry pie ass, show a bit of respect' I continued

Sam's eyebrows furrowed as he turned to me

'Yeah, uh, do you have some place to.. stay?'

'What?'

'Do you want a ride to the motel down the road? It's the least we can do for you saving us.' Sam mustered a small smile. The guy looked in pain.

'Yeah thanks, but I've got my own ride.'

I slipped past Dean's hand, which was strangely still on my chest (what an ass), and rounded the corner as I walked to my car.

I pulled the keys out as I heard Dean mutter 'Whoa mama'

I turned around, facing him as I walked backwards.

'She's a beauty ain't she?'

He nodded slightly, his jaw slackening

'Is, that a?'

'69' Dodge Charger? You bet'

I swung round to see my blazing red dodge charger glistening, like always. I found her at the side of a highway about two years back, abandoned with the keys still in the car. The engine wasn't working at the time, so I pushed it back to Bobby's place, where I fixed her up and called her home.

I opened the car door as Dean goggled at her.

'Hey, eyes are up here' I said directing his eyes back to my face.

He smirked and pointed at me then the car.

'I like you'

'I know' I responded, climbing into the front seat and slamming the door.


End file.
